


Woods

by Self_Diag_no_sis



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, I don’t know how to tag this, Kinda but not really horror-themed, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Diag_no_sis/pseuds/Self_Diag_no_sis
Summary: Not again, she promised.





	Woods

I was walking alone through the woods, the winds blowing my hair around my face. It was dusk, now. I had been walking since morning. I wasn’t even halfway to my destination, if I even had one. I’m not sure if I do anymore. 

When I started my trip, I knew where I was going. But, that was a while back and things have changed since then. I figured, since I had made it this far, why not finish the journey. 

Nightfall was coming quickly, and I didn’t have a flashlight with me. Only the light from the stars and moon. It wouldn’t have been enough, as the tree brush was so thick. 

It was starting to get even colder now, and my jacket wasn’t helping much. I sped up some, hoping that it would keep me warmer, and to get to where I was going faster. Wherever that was, anyways. Not knowing made it only more difficult. 

I had grown tired a while back, but I couldn’t stop. I could never stop. Climbing over rocks and fallen trees only wore me out more. I had to finish, though. 

Wolves howling in the distance and the scurrying of nocturnal creatures started to make me paranoid. I sped up even more, and soon I was full on running. I wasn’t sure how long I’d been running for, but it felt like hours. 

After a long, long while, the edge of the forest finally appeared. I breathed a sigh of release, slowing down to a brisk walk. I thought the end would never be in sight. 

As I made my way to the end of the woods, daybreak had started. The sun slowly made it’s rise into the sky, washing out the darkness, taking my doubts with it. 

I had an ending point. Her words rang through my mind. “Just make it through the forest and you’ll be free.” I thought I had finally made it. The journey seemed like it would go on forever, but there it was. It was just a few hundred more feet. 

The closer I got, the faster my heart beat. My freedom was so close, but so far away. It felt like time was growing slower and slower with every footstep. I had to make it. I was so exhausted, so weary, but I pushed forward,

Soon, I had made it out. Or so I thought. I heard her voice in my head again. “Just make it through the forest and you’ll be free.” Everything blurred around me. 

I was back at the beginning of the woods. Not again. She promised that it would be the last time. She said I wouldn’t have to traverse these woods again. I just want to go home.


End file.
